


Can I Be Your Girl?

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chubby Reader, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Late-night high school confessions
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Can I Be Your Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Prompto’s perched on the edge of the bed in the spare room in Noct’s apartment, intense concentration on the RPG on the tv that’s on the dresser. It’s late on a Friday night, and Noctis passed out hours ago, so Prompto took his gaming to the spare bedroom so he wouldn’t disturb his prince. ____________ is in the bathroom getting ready for bed; Prompto can hear the hair dryer going. His throat is dry. He's trying not to make this weird—they're friends, right? They can sleep in the same bed, right? Prompto can control himself, he’s not _like_ that—it's just that he desperately _wants_ something to happen between himself and the cute, chubby girl in the bathroom. Prompto _wants,_ very badly. 

Prompto swallows hard, heart thudding as the bathroom door squeaks open and ___________ comes out, hair cascading down her shoulders, loose cotton pajamas hanging on her thick frame. He’s paused the game to look at her, and he feels his face heating up despite his best efforts. He can feel her warmth from where he’s sitting, and she smells so _good—_

“Whatcha playin’?” she asks casually as she climbs on the bed. 

Fuck. Prompto doesn’t know if he can do this. Before he can answer, he suddenly stiffens as she slides behind him and slots her legs on either side of his hips, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head on his back. He’s shirtless, in just some gray sweatpants; her hands are burning his skin in the best way possible. Prompto prays that she doesn’t notice his increased heart rate. 

“You’re warm,” she says quietly, around a yawn. 

Prompto feels like he could cry. The gesture is so intimate—Prompto’s elated that she feels this comfortable around him, and he doesn’t ever want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship—but the way her soft fingers are idly rubbing soft circles into the planes of his abs is slowly killing him. He’s getting goosebumps—he's so touch-starved, even though he and Noctis are joined at the hip. His prince doesn’t touch him like _this_. Prompto wonders what it means. 

“So are you,” he whispers back. “And I’m playing Tales of Vesperia.” 

“Mmmmm, I’ve heard of it.” 

Prompto slowly exhales. “You’re extra cuddly this evening.” 

_____________ laughs against Prompto’s pale, freckled skin. Prompto pauses his game again. He can’t focus. Not when he can feel her full, pink lips against his shoulder as she speaks. “I can move if you’re uncomfortable.” She starts to pull away. “Sorry, Prom, you just looked so...” 

“Come back,” Prompto chokes out. _So...what?_

She hums in appreciation and resumes her original position. “This is okay?” 

Prompto nods slowly. “More than okay,” he whispers. 

But she’s heard him. “Hey,” she says. “We’re best friends, right?” 

Prompto unpauses his game and continues grinding for experience. “Yeah, we are. You and Noct. Best friends I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“What if I said I wanted...to do things like this...” She squeezes him tighter against her soft body. “As...more than friends?” 

“More than...?” Prompto’s ears are burning with the revelation. He sniffs, pauses his game again, because he _really_ can’t focus. “__________, are you saying that...you... _like_ ...me? Like... _like_ like me?” 

“Yeah,” comes the quiet answer. “Sorry, it’s easier to talk...sometimes...when I’m not making eye contact...” 

“It’s okay,” says Prompto, heart soaring. “I really, kinda. Um. Like like you. Too. Like a lot.” 

“Yeah?” 

Prompto can feel the smile against his skin and he shivers. 

“I’m glad I worked up the courage to tell you,” she says. “I was so worried that you...wouldn’t like me like _that_ , y’know...I’m not...skinny or pretty like the other girls at school...” 

“The other girls at school are _nothing_ compared to you,” Prompto says gently as he places his hands over hers. He wonders if she can feel the butterflies inside of his stomach. “You’re funny and smart, and I think you’re so beautiful, even if you don’t see it...” 

“Can I be your girl?” ___________ asks. 

Prompto grins as he looks down at their hands on his bare stomach. “You’ve always been my girl,” he says, rubbing the back of her hands. “But now it’s official.” 

And strangely, when Noctis wakes up before the both of them and sees them wrapped up in each other on the spare bed, dead to the world, he smiles to himself. He’s glad he told ___________ about Prompto’s massive crush. Noctis wasn’t sure he could take another minute of the oblivious goo-goo eyes and mutual pining. 


End file.
